Chips and Whips
by IWH-master
Summary: Integra is missing for a while, and comes back... changed? Check out this new story by MWAH! It should be thrilling! Bwah ha ha!
1. Chips and Whips 1

Chips and Whips - Ch. 1 

By IWH-master

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing! Though I still wish I did because it's so great!

AN: A little something that just sort of came out of the blue!

"Where is she?!" Walter was worried. Integra had been missing for two days.

"How should I know? I don't stalk my master," Alucard said, stating that he clearly didn't have a clue as to where she had gone. "Perhaps she felt like she needed a little time off."

"I don't think so, Alucard," Walter knew better.

Meanwhile...

"How's she doing," a male voice had said.

"Don't know, but we're going to have fun checking out this little experiment," a second male voice jeered.

It was around eleven at night, and it was quite a windy night. Alucard had been walking around trying to find something to do, and happened to be passing by a window, when he saw a figure walking up the path to the front door.

"Funny," he said to himself, "that looks a lot like my master."

The next moment he heard a commotion downstairs. He transported to the front hall only to see his seemingly, untouched master walk through the front hall.

"Alucard! I need to talk with you in my quarters right away," she told him with a very strict voice.

He didn't know why she wanted to see him in her quarters. He was thinking that someplace like her office would have been just fine for a lecture, but he obeyed anyway.

"Yes, Master," he said with a low bow, he transported to her bedroom.

When she arrived there, he would be in for a very big surprise.


	2. Chips and Whips 2

Chips and Whips - Ch. 2 

By IWH-master

Disclaimer: don't own, oh well.

AN: this chapter should end up at least a little longer. If not a lot longer. Also characters maybe OOC.

She finally opened the door, but only barely slipping through, as though she was trying to be sly. As she did so Alucard noticed something. Her eyes were sly, sneaky, or even mischievous in a way. Then once through the door she looked at him, and shut the door slowly behind her back, locking it in the process.

He then also noticed that she was still in her long trench coat. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The only thing on her entire face that was showing any kind of emotion were her eyes. They were cruel, yet erotically intense.

He then wore an expression of confusion. _This is not my master, and if it is, then she's acting very strangely_, he thought to himself. She was slowly gliding toward Alucard, each step she took as smooth as ice, her body slightly swaying to each side as she shifted her weight back and forth. Then right between Alucard and the door she stopped and, with one swift movement, her coat flew towards the floor. His eyes widened at the sight of black, shiny leather pants, and a black sleeveless turtleneck. Her feet donned black, ankle high, high-heeled boots, and a whip had been stashed in her trench.

"Um... Master... I think that something is seriously wrong with you," Alucard said, eyes widening. He then noticed that she had chosen to smirk at the comment.

She had flung the whip around, caught him by the throat, and yanked quickly on it, pulling him even closer to her. He was right in her face, "Bow to your master, Alucard, my pet, and mommy will treat you extra special tonight." She cocked her head to the side while saying this. At that instant a window blew open, letting rain fly in, exposing the candles to the winds fury, and letting a bolt of lightning illuminate the room.

His eyes grew even larger at the sight of this, and his jaw dropped. "What the hell is going on with you?" he replied to her openness.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun that's all," she said, ending her response with peck on the lips.

_So taunting! So teasing! Must resist! _He tried to concentrate on not losing it. He didn't want things to happen this way, but he couldn't take it.

He kneeled on the floor, and bowed his lowest.

Then out of nowhere, a dark laughter filled the room. He looked up, and realized that it was his master.

She crouched down, making a squeaking noise, and she placed her hand under his chin. Her long fingers felt almost like ice against his freezing skin, and her icy eyes pierced through his blood red ones.

She was wearing his characteristic mock smirk. He was not wearing one at all. She gently pulled his face towards hers, and stopped with about a centimeter between their noses. Another flash of lightning.

Something was seriously wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Master?" he said, putting his hand underneath her chin.

"Yes, Alucard," she said, her hair blowing to one side of her head.

This would have been an odd sight if anyone would have happened to walk in on them, but luckily the door was locked. HA HA!

"Where have you been the last two days?" he said, whilst receiving a mysterious, yet quizzical, look.

"I don't really remember," she said.

With that she pulled his face to hers. Their lips met. Hers were icy just like her hands and her eyes. Her eyes closed, but his remained open. She broke the kiss, and pushed him to the floor. He was on his back, and she stepped over him. He scooted back so that his back was against one of the gentleman's chairs was holding him up. Then she sat over him, straddling his lanky figure.

She then proceeded to undo his tie, and whipped it off. Then she demanded that he take off his long red jacket. After doing so, she ripped open his shirt, not caring that it had buttons, so that every time she jolted the fabric lose, buttons went flying in every direction.

"M-Master... I've um... never seen you this way before. Something is seriously wrong," he was astonished that she was acting so, well, sexually. She was always up tight, and fought her passions, at least these types of passions, but here she sat. She was straddled over him, and caressing his face with her hands. Then her hands slowly moved down over his pale smooth chest, as her tongue worked with his, and played with each others' teeth. Down past his ribs, and to his belt. She slowly worked away at the buckle, ever so slowly releasing the material from its confines.

Once the belt was undone she whipped it out from the belt loops, just like she was cracking her whip. _She is so damn sexy! NO! NO! I must resist! But oh god..._his mind started to slip as he felt her hands move around on his back, so gently, yet so violently as he felt her nails slightly scratch his pale flesh. His hands moved up to her face, and to the back of her head.

She leaned further into him, making his body tighten, and his stomach to fly.

She broke away just to say, "I want you."


	3. Chips and Whips 3

Chips and Whips – Ch. 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Hellsing. (Boo hoo!)

AN: We left off with them pretty much making out. If you can't remember then just go back and read it again. Whew! Is it hot in here or is it just me! Have fun reading! Plus just as a notice the first chapter is more of a prologue or an introduction.

"What?!" this only confused Alucard even more.

His thoughts were cut off however. Integra was now working on taking off his shoes. She bit down on the shoelace and slowly untied them. Then she slid them off, actually quite gracefully, which was just a little odd.

She then started on his pants, but he had stopped her.

"I think something should come off of you," he whispered in her ear, watching goose bumps form on her neck, shoulders, and arms.

She looked him straight in the eye, and just sat there. He knew what he was allowed to take off first. He set his hands around her waist, and just slid them slowly up her torso, causing her to close her eyes with pleasure. His hands were soft against her smooth skin. Her shirt kept building on top of his hands, until he reached her chest, where he slid his hands to her shoulder blades, and gently pulled it off, revealing a decent, black bra.

_Well it figures that she wouldn't wear any other kind, _he said to himself.

He then licked at the base of her neck, just to taste the essence of the sweet, honey like liquid flowing through her veins. He then nuzzled at her skin, and felt goose bumps form on her back and neck.

She also kissed his neck, making his eyes close halfway.

As she did so she took his hand, and put it on her back, as though to say that she wanted him to remove her undergarment.

He did so, and she let it slide right off of her arms.

They then kissed again this time a little more roughly, and he slid his hand around to cup one of her breasts, making her lean into him even more, arching her back so that her stomach was flat against his. He could feel how powerful her body was when she did this. This excited him enough so that he had her on her back in tow seconds or less. He was kissing her so passionately, that the kiss kept moving back and forth between the two for quite a massive amount of time.

Their bodies started rocking together in unison, even though their pants weren't removed yet.

He started working tediously at her button with hurried fingers attached to hands that were the speed of lightning.

The wind had picked up, making a sound like an owl's cry.

It hadn't phased them a bit. Her pants were now unzipped, and halfway off, and she had started undoing his trousers with steady hands. They very soon had only their underwear left. Her boots having already been removed, as well as their socks, his gloves, sunglasses, and hat.

Within the next five seconds they both had taken off each other's remaining undergarments. That's where the fun begins.


	4. Chips and Whips 4

Chips and Whips – Ch. 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. (Sob sob)

AN: Excitement is filling the air!

All of a sudden Integra's entire body jerked.

"Master, I haven't even touched you yet," Alucard said with an alarmed look upon his face.

He looked at her, and his mouth gaped. He couldn't believe his eyes; or hers for that matter. All he saw were white balls in the sockets; no color of any sort. Then his face went from petrified to suspicious in a matter of seconds. Her back was arched to its fullest, her muscles were as tight as they could get, her neck even looked strained. He could see every tiny blood cell rise to the surface of her skin, and the sweat dripped profusely from every pore. Her thin structure and fine frame looked pushed to its max. Then, just as suddenly as her body did this, her body went limp.

Her bright blonde hair framed her shiny, marble-like face. Her skin was cold and stiff.

"Master?" Alucard tried to wake her, but to no avail.

He quickly slipped his clothing back on, tried his hardest to dress her back into what she was wearing, picked her up, and took her to Walter.

"… And then we were on the floor…" Alucard explained to Walter.

"You were WHAT?!" Walter flamed, interrupting Alucard.

"HEY! Like I told you! She came on to me!" He shot back. "Anyway, then she jerked under me, and…"

"This is atrocious! This is not the mannerism you were taught!" Walter spat.

"HEY! STOP GETTING MAD AT ME! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" Alucard was losing his patience.

The whole time the "as dressed as possible" Integra is lying on her bed, in her little coma.

"What went wrong?" Said the first male voice.

"I don't know!" replied a panicked second male voice.

"Well figure it out, and fast!!!!" Said the first male.

Alucard was still sitting in a chair he had chosen to occupy staring intensely at his unconscious master. She was beautiful even when she looked dead. That's another reason that he wanted her.

He then got up, sat on the side of her bed, and whispered in her ear filled with silence, "I will find the person or persons responsible for your condition…"

Walter was walking towards her room, when Alucard appeared right in front of him, making him run right into him. Alucard steadied the butler, and told him that he was searching for those that screwed with his master.

"Very well," replied Walter.

With this the vampire's dark figure vanished.

"Good luck, Alucard," Walter said looking to the ceiling, hope filling his eyes.


	5. Chips and Whips 5

**Chips and Whips - Ch. 5**

By IWH-master

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. sob I wish I owned Alucard, but then again my cosplay character is Integra! Too bad he's just a picture on paper… on a lighter note! I finally found time to write! On with the show. OH! But I do own the two extra guys.

**He went by smell. That was the only thing that he could go by. He didn't know what they looked like (and he still didn't know about the chip.) But he had caught the scent the moment he stepped outside.  
"So this is where you're hiding…" Alucard found a small shack in the middle of nowhere. He walked up to the door. There was something weird about this place. "It stinks of electricity and metal." With that he busted down the door.**

** Walter was looking at Integra, sleeping on her bed so calmly. What could have happened that would make her…  
All of a sudden, her eyes flicked open. Walter rushed over to her, "Sir! Are you all right?"  
She looked past him, as if she didn't even see him. She sat up, got off of the bed, and started walking towards the door. Walter went to go stop her from going anywhere, but the instant he tried to touch her to stop her… she stopped. However, this was not a good sign. She didn't stop to listen to him. She picked him up single-handed and threw him across the room.  
She started walking towards the door again. When she got to the door, she found it was locked. This didn't stop Integra, she just kicked in the door.  
Walter couldn't believe his eyes, or anything that had just happened for that matter. Had she just thrown him across the room?  
He ran after her, and didn't touch her this time, but merely followed her. She didn't even turn around. She just kept walking as if he wasn't even there.  
They entered the front hall, and walked out the front door.**

** Alucard wound his way through the halls, following the stench until it was so strong he thought his guts were going to jump out of his throat. He was right in front of a door, and he was sure that he would find those that had ruined his master right behind it.**

** Integra was still walking, with Walter following, and he noticed that it was freezing out and Integra's body wasn't reacting at all. She didn't have goose bumps, or anything remotely signature for such cool conditions.  
**

_**I wonder what's wrong with her.I hope Alucard is almost finished with this**_, **thought Walter to himself.** _**Sir Integra is acting very strange.**_  
** Out of the blue, Integra started running. It was a full out run, and Walter couldn't keep up. She hadn't seemed to be breathing the way someone normally would. It didn't even effect her lungs.  
He stayed as close to her as he could.**

** "She's coming," said the second male.  
"Good…," said the first.  
"But," interrupted the second, "so is her pet"  
"What?" whispered the first, obvious panic and worried etched in his voice.  
Then there was a pounding on a door far away. He was up there, and they didn't know how long the door would last.**

** Alucard was upstairs when he heard a sound coming from the front of the shack. Then out of nowhere Integra appeared. That look of mischief still in her eyes, but now accompanied by the glint of one who has been disappointed, and is about to scold you severely. He didn't know what to expect.**


	6. Chips and Whips 6

Chips and Whips - Ch. 6

By IWH-master

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hellsing… but I do own a Hellsing POSTER! WOOT! I love Hellsing. I cosplay Integra and Alucard is mine! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Author's note: Yes I know that my chapters aren't the longest ever… but I'm finding it hard to find time, and when I do I suddenly get a writer's block. Grrrr… stupid writer's block. Anyways here's another chapter for ya!

She stood there, her eyes almost glaring now. She'd been standing there for fifteen minutes when Walter came to stand right next to her gasping for air. He was clutching his chest like he was trying to keep his lungs and heart in his body, as though he were afraid that they would break out of his chest and make a run for it.  
Walter panted at the vampire, "She… just got up… and left. She threw… me across… the room"  
"She did what?" Alucard was befuddled. Since when could humans throw other humans across an entire room.  
"She… threw me across… the room." Walter almost had his lungs and heart back to their old rhythm, when he noticed that Alucard was standing in front of a door. "What's with the door"  
"I believe I found my suspect…" Alucard looked forward again at the door. He went to reach for the door…

"STOP HIM"  
"Yes sir!" The second man pressed a combination of buttons on his controller, and it beeped. "That should stop him."

Suddenly Integra moved to look at Alucard. He noticed this and his head snapped to look at her once again. She was suddenly walking slowly towards him.  
"Master?" He questioned.  
There was no response.  
"Master." This time he demanded her to listen, but it was to no avail. She didn't even seem to register that he had said anything, and she kept her slow, stalking slink towards him. He started to back up, but soon found that there was a wall behind him.  
She strode up to him and pinned him there with her body. He didn't dare try anything. He didn't know exactly what was going on at the moment, but he knew that if he lost it now he would most likely end up ripping her apart. That was the last thing that he wanted. Suddenly a voice broke out over his skin.  
"Alucard." She said it, but he didn't know what it was supposed to mean.  
"What, Master?" He replied, wondering what her reaction would be if he were to address her in return. The reaction wasn't what he had expected it to be.  
She reached up quickly, and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. He didn't know what to make of it. Was she just a pawn? A trick to keep him distracted? Damn the fools that mess with Alucard, and pity to those that mess with Integra.  
He gently pushed her back, gaining control over himself…

"What's he doing"  
"Apparently, Sir, he is pushing her away"  
"…"

She glared up at him, and he just looked at her, expressionless. Suddenly, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him through the wall. Walter gasped seeing this. What the hell was going on!  
"Ugh…" is all that Alucard could muster as he went flying through the wall. He collapsed in a heap of rubble, and managed to gain the strength to stand again. "What the hell do you think you're trying to do? Who are you trying to trick! Don't think you can pull my leg!" Alucard was yelling, just glancing around trying to feel what had just went through his master two seconds ago.

"Ummm… he doesn't seem so happy, Sir"  
"Give him another taste of strength"  
"Yes, Sir!"

She started edging towards him again, this time crouched low in a fighting stance. Her platinum locks framing her face, her eyes dull and uncaring, and her face set in a way that looked all too knowing of what was about to happen… 


End file.
